


Mobile Suit Gundam: ELEMENTS

by ColonyDropper69



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Blood and Violence, Death, F/M, Fantasy, Magic, Mecha, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColonyDropper69/pseuds/ColonyDropper69
Summary: In a fantasy world where magic was an absolute form of power needed to obtain glory, humanity was left with none.The year is 1920 of the Empirical Fantasy Era, three years after the beginning of the Second Royal War where the Anatotas Empire strikes again.To combat their invasion, Ryuji Ardeo uses the ultimate weapon, the legendary mobile suit, Gundam.The War involving the two empire thus begun once more!





	1. Mining Trip

In a fantasy world where magic was an absolute form of power needed to obtain glory, humanity was left with none.

The once peaceful country of Eirini was split into three factions. 

The first, the Mageia Kingdom. A neutral state, in which there is no true ruler, where all manners of fantastical creatures live together as one. The largest of all the factions. 

The second, the Anotatos Empire. A tyrannical empire seeking absolute supremacy, populated by treacherous demonic creatures. 

The last, the Doxa Empire. A self-righteous empire seeking absolute glory, populated by humans.

For years now, these two forms of power had fought each other in the Royal War for countless years now, seeking to obtain the right to rule Elrini.

Of course, without any magic, humans almost lost the war. That is, until the creation of the superior military weapons, the Mobile Suits in the year 1901, thus ending the very 1st Royal War in merely 2 years. 

The year was 1920 of the Empirical Fantasy Era, three years after the start of the 2nd Royal War.

It was late at night. Inside the deep dark caverns of the mining area located on the northwest side of the Mageia Forest, there stood a boy in his teens leaning against the cavern walls, feeling sleepy. 

However, he couldn't fall asleep. Aside from the fact that the cavern walls were sharp and uneven, one thing was keeping him awake, the loud sound of metal hitting against the ores coming from above.

The boy, Edward Excindo, just couldn't fall asleep no matter what. He did not how many hours has it been since he ventured in here. He let out a sigh, "He's taking so long...," Edward glanced over at a small cave above where a light source was coming from.

He called to his friend, "Hey, Ryuji! Are you done yet?!"

He, Ryuji Ardeo answered back with an untired voice, "Just a little bit."

Edward let out another sigh. "I'm gonna die, here."

A total of thirty minutes later, Ryuji jumped out of the cave and landed on his feet in front of Edward. He wore a mining helmet on his head and had a reserved expression on his face. In his left hand, he held a lantern. In his right hand, a bucket quarter till full of the ores he was mining. In between his left arm pit was a tool box filled mining equipments.

"Took you long enough!" Edward said, half angry and half tired, "What are you gonna do if we sleep late and ended being late for training, tomorrow?" 

"We've only been here for 2 and half hours. It's around 7 P.M now. Quit your whining," Ryuji remarked sharply in his usual reserved tone.

Edward let out another sigh, "Fine, fine," he glanced over at the bucket and walked over to it to see its contents. He asked somewhat excitedly, "So, what do you got?"

When he saw what was inside, his mouth stood agape. It was filled chunks of dark coloured ores with bits of brilliant white metal poking through the body. This type of ore could only belong to one type of metal. "Ryuji...," he said, trying to contain his excitement, "Aren't those Gundametal ores?!"

"Yeah."

"Wow, amazing!" He said as he lightly grasped on to the bucket and neared his face towards it. "These are super rare! How did you know where to get them?!"

"Information from Thomas. In exchange, I'll share 20% of the ores with him."

"That shady old man?! How can you trust him so easily?!" He asked, disapproving of Ryuji's actions.

"It's business. A give and take deal."

"Hey, you can't be serious...," Edward said in disbelief.

"Disapprove all you want. What's done is done. Let's head back to the dorm," Ryuji turned around and headed towards the exits.

Edward called him from behind, "Hey, wait!"


	2. Gundametal Deal

After an hour or so of walking from the Mageia Forest, Ryuji and Edward finally reached the mining town of Perfodio, located in the Doxa Empire. 

There were several people walking around town carrying mining equipments and the minerals they've harvested. 

"Ah, my feet and back hurt...," Edward complained.

"Aren't you supposed to have a lot more stamina than me?" Asked Ryuji.

"Yeah, I do but standing in that cave for so long really hurt me."

"Nobody asked you to stand the whole time, you know," Ryuji said as he began walking towards the family restaurant. 

Edward began closing up on him and only slowed down when they are at a similar pace, "Like I have a choice. I'm supposed to be the bodyguard, meaning I have to stay alert."

The two of them were reaching the entrance of said restaurant when Ryuji asked him, "Is that so?"

"The least you could do is thank me."

Ryuji suddenly stopped which caused Edward to stop as well.

"Then, in that case...," Ryuji looked at him straight in the eye. He opened his mouth only to close them. Edward's eyes were suddenly filled with anticipation. 

Ryuji suddenly looked away from him with his face slightly beet red, "Than..." 

"Than...?" 

"Than...," he faced Edward directly in the eye once again and uttered the words, "You're welcome," just like that Ryuji entered the restaurant. 

"H-Hey!" Edward stormed into the restaurant with face of a hundred furies, "You bastard...!"

Before he could say a word however, he was met with the several stares of the customers at the same time, making him feel uncomfortable and guilty for bothering them. "S-Sorry about that," he said with a small voice. 

Right then, they were suddenly greeted by a man in his late 20s with a beautiful yet modest beard and a friendly smile, "Good evening, Ryuji!" In his hand, he held the same size bucket as Ryuji only empty. 

"Hello, Thomas."

Thomas glanced over at Edward, "I see that the Excindo boy is here too!"

Though skeptical of him, Edward felt obligated to greet him back due to his friendly nature, "H-Hey."

Thomas whispered to Ryuji, "Did you get it?"

Ryuji responded by giving him a peek of the contents inside his bucket. Thomas returned his gesture with smile, "Let's go over there."

The three of them walked to and sat at a nearby booth, Thomas sat opposite to Ryuji and Edward who sat next to each other.

Ryuji set the bucket on top of the table. He laid a wide cloth on top of the table, enough to cover the entire surface. One by one, he laid the ores on top of the cloth until there's not a single left inside the bucket. 

After he finished counting, Ryuji said to Thomas, "I got a total of 30 Gundametal Ore. 20% of that is 6."

After Thomas collected the exact amount, Ryuji stored his ores away. They shook each other's hands, "Pleasure doing business with you," said Thomas.

"Same goes for me."

"But... What exactly are going to do with that many Gundametal?" Thomas said with a smirk. "Don't tell me...," he looked Ryuji directly in the eye and whispered, "you're going to build a Gundam?"

That question earned a small smile from Ryuji, "That's not possible. Gundametal comes in small amounts are very rare. With this amount of Gundametal, I won't even be able to build a head. Plus, to operate a mobile suit made out of Gundametal, I would need a Rank-B MB Reactor. How can a 16 year old such as myself afford to obtain that?"

Thomas leaned back into his seat, "I guess you're right," he grinned a him, "Let's just leave it at that."

Ryuji's smile went back to his normal and calm blank face. He stood up, "I'll be taking my leave, now. Let's go, Edward. Otherwise, we'll miss the last train."

Edward stood up as well, "Bye," and left with Ryuji.


	3. Hectic Morning

Servo Academy. A prestigious academy where one learns to be a soldier and fight for the empire. One of the most important aspect of being soldier is the ability to pilot a Mobile Suit. Ryuji and Edward are supposed to have their weekly mobile suit training today, however!

Edward opened his eyes, meeting the sight of his bunkbed's roof. His eyes had plenty of bags underneath. He could hardly get any sleep last night, and it was all Ryuji's fault.

He sat straight up and glanced over at the spot a few feet away to his right where their personal workstations are which consists of two large mahogany desks that were a few feet apart from each other. On top of those desks are several electronical tools meant for small projects and several compound meant for extracting minerals or irons form ores. 

At the far corner of the room to the right of those desks were two miniature furnaces. There are exhaust pipes connected to the top of those that directly lead to one of the many chimneys on the form's rooftop. 

In addition, at the left desk was a sleeping Ryuji.

"Man, he can't even sleep at his own bed?" Edward muttered to himself. 

He got off the bed and walked over to his desk to see what he was doing up all night. Much to his surprise, more than half of the Gundametal Ore were already cleaned and extracted. They were much smaller than their Ore form but of course they have a much more polished brilliant white body. 

Edward was astounded by his achievement, "Amazing! He did all of that in just one night?! With Gundametal?!" Thought Edward, "He must've did his best, huh?" 

Edward suddenly clenched his fist. He suddenly remembered the conversation they had at the beginning of the school year.

"Hey, Ryuji. Why are you trying so hard?" The moment Edward asked his facial expression hardened a bit and his fists were clenched. 

Ryuji simply answered, "I... Hate war. To end it, I can't afford to do things half-assed. Let's leave it at that."

"Ryuji...," he unconsciously muttered his name. 

However, that was when Edward noticed it, the time displayed on the mechanical clock at the desk. They're 10 minutes late to class.

This threw Edward into a panic. He grabbed hold of Ryuji's shoulders and began shaking his whole body, "Ryuji, wake up!" But he showed no signs of waking up, "Wake. Up!"

Suddenly, he got a 'Bright Idea'. He lifted Ryuji's upper body and leaned it against the chair. He turned the chair towards him.

He raised his right hand up, "Bright Morning Slap!" And proceeded to slap his face several times. After about 4 sets of slaps (one for each cheek), Ryuji opened his eyes, a bit of drool escaped his mouth. "W-Wha...?" He asked with confusion. 

Edward grabbed into his shoulders tightly closed the distance between their face. He whispered with a harsh tone, "We're late." 

And now they're running towards the area where their the class are supposed to meet up, the mobile suits garage at hangar A-1. After a good 5 minute run, they arrived.

The garage of course consisted of several hangars where the mobile suits are kept. 

When they arrived, several of their classmates are already there and lined up in front of said hangar. 

But, there was an 'adversary' who stood in the way of them joining that line. The adversary who had been patiently waiting for them who had been stomping her foot non-stop, a girl of a small stature. The class rep of the 115th class, Maria Crescendum.

As soon as Ryuji and Edward saw her, they knew they were gonna get a hard lecture. 

"Do you two know what time it is, now?!" Maria asked the two, enraged as soon as they arrived in front of the hangar. Though small, she's nothing short of a ball of fury. However, that certainly doesn't excuse the fact that she spoke in a dignified manner, fitting for a daughter of a noble family.

"8:30 probably," Ryuji answered sarcastically, unfazed by her anger as opposed to Edward who is more or less terrified of her.

This answer of his got a negative reaction from her, "Why you...! Why are you late?!"

"We overslept. Edward's fault," he said sarcastically. 

"My fault?! How is i-"

Maria cut him off, "Be quiet!" She said with an angry voice and expression which terrified Edward. He shrieked as he hid behind Ryuji.

"Besides!" She pointed to Ryuji's clothes, "Your uniform is a mess! Your shirt should be folded in your pants! Your collar should be bent properly! Tie your tie properly! Why can't you follow the dress code properly ?!" 

"Because we overslept and were in a hurry." 

"Shut up! I heard you two returned to the academy past curfew last night! What were you doing?!" 

"None of your business." 

"Answer me!" 

"I refuse."

Maria let out a, "Tch," as she knew that Ryuji won't answer no matter how hard she grills so she decided to focus on the main issue at hand and turned to Edward, "Edward!" 

"Y-Yes?!" He answered nervously. 

"This Academy prides itself in discipline and teamwork. As roommates, you two are responsible for each other. Do you not feel any shame for being an undisciplined idiot like this guy, Edward?" 

Edward was stunned by her question. He couldn't find the proper words to say. 

But that certainly didn't change the fact that Ryuji was pissed off by her question. He averted his gaze from her and said out loud, "You're such a pain in the ass."

"What was that?!" She asked, angered by his statement.

Ryuji looked her directly in the and repeated himself, "You're a pain in the ass."

"Why you...!" The two engaged with each other in what seemed to be a 'glaring contest'. They glared deeply into each other's eyes with intensity, showcasing the distaste they for each other in a silent manner. 

The air around them took on the same mood. The other students watched them in anticipation, eagerly waiting to see what would happen.

Suddenly however, Ryuji turned at Edward and asked him, "Hey Edward, what's with this sassy child?"

"C-Child?!" She said, flustered. "I'm not a child!" 

He turned his sights back to her and bent down to match her height. "Sorry sorry. Don't cry, let's go look for your parents," he said as he began patting her head. 

The other students uproared with laughter seeing Maria being treated like a mere child. 

Maria clenched her fists tightly. Her face could only be described as, 'maximum rage'. Never has she been ridiculed to this degree before.

She took a swing at him from below and punched him hard in the stomach. The pain he felt was enough to cause him to collapse and lay on the ground all curled up, trying to endure it. 

"Hmpf," Maria said as she walked away from him and joined the line of students. 

"H-Hey, Maria," a student named Layla Fortem called her in a slight nervous tone, "Don't you think you went too far?" 

Maria answered with no hesitation, "Hmpf, he deserved it." 

"H-Hey...," Edward crouched to check up on Ryuji, "Are you okay?" 

"Y-Yeah..." 

Edward let out a sigh, "You teased her too much." 

"F*cking... Worth it." Ryuji slowly got up from the ground. "Besides," he muttered, "I couldn't just let her insult you like that." Edward couldn't quite hear what he said, "Eh? What did you say?" Ryuji looked away from him with his face slightly red, "Nothing." 

That was when, from among the hangar, the class instructor, a man in his mid 20s emerged. 

He had seen everything that had happened and immediately walked over to Ryuji. "Are you okay?" The man asked him with a worried tone. 

Ryuji answered, "Yeah, I'm fine, Instructor Crescendum."

The class instructor, Laurence Crescendum formed a soft smile on his face, "I'm sorry about my little sister's behaviour. You know how she can be sometimes."

"No, it's okay," he answered nonchalantly.

Her brother's words caused Maria to form an angry pout. "Brother!" She called him, "The ones at fault are those two for being late!" 

Laurence turned his attention to her. He nagged at her in a gentle manner "But you shouldn't have punched him. You two are classmates so try to get along, okay?"

He smiled at her but she crossed arms, gave him another angry pout turned her face away in response. "Hmpf!" 

Laurence let out a sigh. He turned to the two, "Go and join the rest of the class."

Once they did, Laurence took a deep breath and said to the class, "Alright everyone, let's begin our mobile suit training!" He raised his arm up, to encourage excitement.

The whole class raised their ams up as well and excitedly answered, "Yeah!"


End file.
